


Снег

by mrCasino



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Mysticism, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrCasino/pseuds/mrCasino
Summary: Они бегут из Вендиче(серия драбблов)





	1. Безвкусный

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2018

Кен кубарем выкатился в снег и сразу наглотал полный рот. Щеки онемели, он перестал чувствовать свое дыхание. Кен зафыркал, отплевываясь, но в горло успели стечь безжизненно-холодные капли, не добравшись до желудка – осели где-то внутри, между животом и сердцем, и Кен чихнул.  
Чикуса любил читать, когда все они были младше – когда жили там, в застенках, дыша сухим очищенным воздухом из вентиляции, – и иногда читал вслух, хотя от его монотонного голоса Кена клонило в сон. Засыпая, Кен представлял себе снег. Застывшую воду, которая впитала миллиарды частиц со всех концов земного шара. В его воображении снег поднимался из соленых морей, из сырой весенней земли, гнилой от мяса погибших в морозы животных, из нефтяных рек с радужными мазутными пятнами, из холерных тропических лесов, из человеческого пота, из пролитой крови. Это были потоки мироздания, объединявшие землю в одно целое. Общий замысел, воля Творца. Когда Чикуса говорил «Творец», Кену представлялся высокий мужчина в халате; его лицо было строго и неподвижно, а глаза пусты. От взгляда Творца хотелось забиться под кровать и скулить там, царапая каменный пол. Иногда ему мерещилось сразу много Творцов, которые входят через дверь – у этой двери не было «снаружи», только «внутри», – и множатся, множатся, и тогда его вытаскивали силой, стягивали ремнями руки, ноги, чтобы не убежал.  
Халаты Творцов были такие же белые, как этот дурацкий снег. Кен очень рассердился на снег. Он сел в сугроб и принялся пихать в рот целые горсти. Жевал, глотал, кашляя, сунул в рассыпчатую снежную шапку лицо и вдыхал, пока не потекло за шиворот, – снег таял мгновенно, такой Кен был горячий. Он никак не приходил в себя, пока Чикуса не схватил его за волосы, заставив подавиться слипшимися комками снега. Тогда Кен выплюнул остатки и обиженно заныл.  
У снега не было никакого вкуса и запаха. Совершенно.  
Кена вдруг осенило ужасной догадкой: что, если жижа, в которой они болтались, этот мутноватый прозрачный раствор, в котором бурлил кислород, что, если она напрочь отшибла ему нюх? Кен уткнулся носом в собственные руки, потом лизнул. Кожа была высушенной, неживой, стерильной – никакой. От холода даже вспотеть не удалось.   
Лишенный связи с реальностью, Кен взвыл. Воздух вдруг зазвенел кругом невидимой стеклянной границей, казалось, колба не разбилась – только стала больше, расширилась, захватив собой целую гору, теперь все они – внутри одной колбы, и Кену стало страшно, страшно, он закарабкался, утопая в снегу, упал на четвереньки и зажмурился, чувствуя, как сжимается сердце, как хрустит, втягиваясь, позвоночник, как нос обрастает грубой кожей, как лоб морщится складками.  
– Стой! – крикнул Чикуса, пытаясь его поймать, но человеческие ноги не могли противостоять снегу. Мускулы Кена набухли и отвердели, упругие, как молодые ветки. Он бросился огромным прыжком туда, где мерещилась стена Мировой Колбы. Лапы не встретили никакой преграды. С протяжным, торжествующим воплем освобождения Кен помчался вперед. Снежный наст вел под уклон, лапы Кена то скользили, то он катился кубарем, то скакал из стороны в сторону, то трусил, снова и снова ныряя мордой в снег. Мир наполнился запахами.  
Пока еще совсем тонкие, далекие, эфемерные, они манили обещанием стать ближе и гуще. Это было хорошо. Появилась связь, ориентир, появилась жизнь. Вот прошел кто-то крупный, потом следы замело, но Кен вдыхал запах свалявшейся шерсти и сала, почти видел крошки сточившихся о наледь копыт. Вот здесь ночевал горный тетерев. Кен не представлял, как далеко забрался, пока запахи не вывели его к желанной цели.   
Одинокий, но полный ароматами человечины дом. Чье-то летнее убежище с засыпанной снегом дорогой. Его стены, покрытые сероватой облупившейся краской, смотрели на Кена пустыми окнами. За окнами лежала пыль и царствовала тьма, и все-таки оттуда сочилась еще не выветрившаяся жизнь.  
Кен бухнулся на спину, распластался и только теперь увидел, как небо опрокинулось, все в скопищах звезд. Они оказались так высоко – там, где не было ни жизни, ни запахов, ни звуков. Кен несколько раз вдохнул неподвижный воздух и сразу почувствовал, как его зовут.  
«Где ты?» – спрашивал Мукуро нервно и ласково, как говорят с самоубийцей, замершим на крыше дома.  
«Идите по следу!» – гавкнул Кен. Мысли еще оставались наполовину звериными, комок из инстинктов, усталости и самодовольства – он нашел им укрытие, стены спасут от навалившегося со всех сторон безвкусного снега.  
Глаза раскрылись против воли: Мукуро смотрел. Кен чувствовал, как сужаются и расширяются зрачки, фокусируясь. Прохладное присутствие Мукуро распутывало комок, возвращалась человечность, а с ней начало урчать в животе.  
«Я голодный», – пожаловался Кен, но Мукуро уже его покинул.  
Кен уснул на крыльце.


	2. Ослепительный

Утром взошло солнце, и стоило открыть дверь, как Чикусу охватила ужасная беспомощность. Подобное чувство бывает, когда смотришь в упор на слишком яркие лампы. Такая лампа нависала прямо над его глазами – Чикуса помнил, как не мог заставить себя опустить веки и спрятаться от ее дробленого граненым стеклом света, пока лежал в оцепенении на столе. День за днем лампа насмехалась над ним, не отпуская. Выжигала сетчатку, отпечатывалась слепым пятном в зрачках. Ночью – была ли это ночь? становилось темно, – закрывая глаза, он все еще видел яркое пятно, которое поворачивалось следом за его глазными яблоками.  
Теперь солнце бесконечно преломлялось в снегу, и Чикуса будто попал внутрь той самой лампы: свет был не перед ним, он был повсюду, пронизывал его онемевшее от холода тело, будто пытался сжечь без огня. Очки застлало белой слепотой. Крыльцо ушло из-под ног, сбрасывая его в свет, и Чикуса сел на корточки, чтобы не упасть. Ресницы намокли.  
– Ты плачешь? – спросил Мукуро за спиной.  
– Ничего не вижу, – отозвался Чикуса скорбно.  
Мукуро обошел его; Чикуса почувствовал, как очки сползают с носа.   
– Открой глаза, – велел Мукуро.  
Чикуса послушно открыл. Бликов стало меньше. Он заморгал, пытаясь сосредоточить взгляд на фигуре Мукуро, но та была мутной и расплывалась, как привидение. Черное пятно волос, череп лица – провалы на месте рта, глаз, носа. Без очков Чикуса не сосчитал бы и пальцы на собственной руке.  
Но слезы течь перестали.  
– Пойдем внутрь, – сказал Мукуро мягко. Чикуса поплелся за ним безвольной куклой, уткнувшись взглядом в пол – выходило только различать квадраты трещин между кафельными плитками.  
Он бродил по дому машинально, как кошка, потерявшая котят. В погребе нашлись старые макароны, давно прогорклые и отсыревшие, но их можно было жевать. Кен немедленно начал жевать, усевшись на пол, – одну пачку за дугой, все усыпав пустыми целофановыми упаковками. Ему было все равно, чем набивать желудок.  
Электричества не было. Хорошо хоть плитка вспыхнула, источая слабый запах газа и круг синеватых огоньков. Чикуса вытащил кастрюлю, набрал в нее снега, с грохотом водрузил на плиту. Снег медленно таял. В платяном шкафу валялись лыжные костюмы – хозяева, кажется, не притрагивались к ним уже десяток лет, синтепон слежался, резинки на манжетах покрылись плесенью. На всех не хватило, Кен согревался своей клокастой шерстью, а третий Ланчия отдал ММ. Когда снег в кастрюле растаял, Чикуса накидал туда макарон. Дурацкая иллюзия нормальности, будто в кошмарном сне, пока вместо лыжных курток на тебя из платяного шкафа не посыплются трупы.  
Высокие, в черных мантиях, с ржавыми цепями в мертвых руках. Вендиче.  
Он крепко запер все ставни в доме, чтобы свет не пробивался внутрь, и утро стало неотличимо от ночи.


	3. Мокрый

ММ сидела в кресле, накрытом пыльным тряпичным чехлом, куталась в лыжную куртку и жалела себя. Всюду было так сыро. Мокро, мерзко. Воздух пропитался запахом пыли, талого снега и мокрой псины – это воняло от Кена, свернувшегося в углу. Кен только что вернулся с охоты, притащил полудохлого кролика, которого пришлось добивать. Отвратное зрелище. Теперь кролик жарился на сковородке без всякого масла, и судя по то и дело гаснущим, немощным огонькам, жариться ему так до скончания веков. ММ попыталась развести в камине огонь, подпалив лучину от плитки, но дрова тоже были сырые и занялись еле-еле – больше коптили, чем горели, не давая совсем никакого света. Ее рыжие волосы – и те полыхали ярче, чем проклятый камин.  
Как ее занесло сюда? Ее, маленькую прелестную фурию с кремовыми руками и бархатными озерами в глазах? Ее, уже в двенадцать сбежавшую из дома на поиски жизни из своей сахарной мечты. Или, может, в тринадцать. ММ запуталась, как давно это было. Мечта перестала быть сахарной и заблестела совершенно осязаемо, горстью тусклых монет, крошка Серебряная Лира, денежные глазки, детка, умница, маленькая лолита, лисица-оборотень, приходящая на запах денег.   
Мэгги Мартин. Молли Марч. Миранда Морриган. Марла Моравия. Мария Магдалена. Микела. «Мэм». Она разоряла казино, еще когда коленки были по-детски круглые, а голени – тонкие и неоформившиеся, когда даже лифчик не приходилось надевать. Губы мазала винно-красным, а платье – обязательно черное, пусть сидит, как мешок, так только легче чужой заскорузлой от табачного дыма руке найти ее бедро под подолом. Знай вдыхай вишневую копоть от сигар, смачивай рот горьким ликером да подбадривай шепотом: «Давай, милый, хороший мой, удача сегодня на твоей стороне, ставь на красное».  
Ей понравилась та фабрика под Казертой, где шили все эти красивые черные платья – и множество других платьев, шелковых, бархатных, со стразами, атласных, роскошных, стильных. На моде можно заработать кучу денег, думала ММ, заигрывая с карабинерами, пока из подвалов фабрики вывозили контейнер с мертвецами. Она знала: китайские рабочие платят каморре, чтобы их тела замораживали и отправляли домой, на родину. Однажды она видела, как башенный кран поднимал такой контейнер на баржу, а у контейнера вдруг отвалилось дно, и трупы посыпались оттуда – они разбивались о палубу, как куски льда. ММ тогда почувствовала легкий холодок в желудке, но потом напилась шампанского и забыла.   
Через шесть месяцев, отмечая со своей игривой рыжеволосой любовницей самый крупный в истории фабрики заказ, директор вдруг подавился бренди и долго корчился на полу, захлебываясь пеной и собственной рвотой. Сквозь желтую муть в глазах он еще видел любовницу, француженку Мадлен-как-ее-там, которая сидела в его большом вертящемся кресле, крутилась туда-сюда и смеялась. Нога на ногу, он видел ее девчачьи колени под задравшейся юбкой. Он видел ее лицо с глубокими синими глазами и непривычную бледность щек – будто холодные озера в снежных берегах. А вокруг – пожар волос, огонь, страшный, ядовитый.  
Вендиче не сами пришли за ней. Ее передали стражам тюрьмы, оглушенную несколькими ударами по затылку. Она даже не видела их, этих безмолвных стражей, которые вершили какое-то свое непонятное правосудие. Разве она в чем-то виновата? Она поступила так, как поступали все кругом. Она тоже хотела ужинать на Эйфелевой башне, ездить на модные показы и держать пушистую кошку с голубыми глазами, много кошек, в доме, из которого видно целый океан ночного города и из которого никуда не придется съезжать.   
Вместо этого она ждала, когда приготовится пожеванный вонючим мальчишкой кролик, мерзла в лыжной куртке, гнилой от старости, и не было кругом ничего, кроме мокрого, мокрого, противного снега и безликой угрозы. Самым противным было ощущение, что за ней кто-то неотступно наблюдает.  
ММ украдкой покосилась на Мукуро. Тот, казалось, спал. Тени от ресниц прыгали на щеках, когда в камине занималось и гасло бревно. Даже изможденный, он все равно выглядел очень симпатично. ММ находила в нем что-то чарующее – в этой чистоте лица, в нездоровой улыбке, которая обещала им целый мир. Жалко, что у него совсем не было денег – ни самой последней завалящей монетки.  
ММ вдруг накрыло такой острой жалостью к себе и такой жутью, что она подтянула коленки к лицу и захныкала, покачиваясь. Кен в своем углу недовольно заворчал; Чикуса шикнул на него, а потом снаружи в ставни что-то глухо стукнуло. ММ завизжала, Мукуро вдруг открыл глаза – будто ожившая кукла, которая только прикидывается неподвижной до наступления ночи.  
Кен прыжком метнулся к двери, распахнул ее и вернулся с дохлой вороной в зубах.  
– Там повсюду мертвечиной прет, – сообщил он, швырнув ворону Мукуро под ноги.  
– Это предупреждение, – сказал Мукуро встревоженно, одним призрачным движением перетекая в воздухе, бесшумно и стремительно. – Уходим.


	4. Кровавый

Ланчию укачивало в теплом фургоне, тащившемся по обледенелому горному серпантину, как черепаха. То и дело клонило в дрему; он смеживал тяжелые веки, потом вздрагивал, встряхивался по-собачьи и снова засыпал. Ему чудилось, что фургон едет по кислотно-желтой жиже, а над ним – желтые небеса, пасмурные, без облегчения, без просвета, а в жиже перевариваются останки человеческой плоти, торчат руки и ноги, и все это бурлит, как исполинский котел, извечным древним голодом. Жижа только что заглотила новый улов: плоть растворялась, и желчь окрашивалась кровью, бурела, а потом темнела, иногда плодородно отрыгивая газ.   
Он проснулся окончательно, когда потянуло сквозняком, но ощущение реальности не появилось. Сквозь сломанную перегородку видно было водителя: обе руки на руле, взгляд пустой и стеклянный, не отрывается от тонкой змейки дороги. Ланчия знал, что под воротником у водителя синюшные пятна. Конечно, знал – он сам его задушил.  
Кен храпел, завернувшись в тряпки, ММ листала подобранную с пола грязную газету, а Мукуро смотрел на него – Ланчию. В этом взгляде не было никакого выражения; не было цвета или зрачков. Два насмехающихся ничто. Мукуро был белый, как снег. Как цветы в той корзине, что он принес Ланчии на свой тринадцатый день рождения. Ланчия был суеверным, как все жители их маленького городка, и в цифре тринадцать было что-то недоброе. Он подхватил тогда Мукуро на руки – он мог бы поднять грузовой автомобиль, если бы захотел – и заглянул в два полуденно-синих детских глаза. Корзинка опрокинулась, и цветы рассыпались у его ног. Ланчия долго извинялся, начал запихивать цветы обратно, а Мукуро только стоял рядом и улыбался ему.  
– Прощальный подарок, – сказал он тогда.  
Мукуро нравились красивые жесты.  
Потом Ланчию забрали в тюрьму. Он стоял, разглядывая кровь на своих ладонях, и пока его скручивали, пока волокли на цепях, видел вместо нее кровь на худеньком остром локте мальчика, который однажды пришел к его дому, босой, потерянный, с бездной амнезии в огромных глазах. Эта кровь так никогда и не отмылась – она капала с его пальцев и сейчас, даже если другие не видели, она собиралась лужами на полу, затапливала фургон, вытекала через щели и лилась с серпантина вниз по горе, готовая, как цунами, накрыть города у подножья. Маслянистое, соленое, прекрасное море крови.   
Мукуро вошел в его сознание, как дребезжащий звон, который слышно в пустой комнате. Твой слух остается с тобой, ты понимаешь, что внутри тихо, но избавиться от этого звона где-то в самом дальнем уголке ушей невозможно. Он делает пустоту осязаемой. Без присутствия Мукуро разум Ланчии казался ему совершенно пустым; воспоминания были как плоские картинки, нарисованные на стенах, и мысль не рождала ничего, кроме тишины.  
Руки у Мукуро были ледяные. Ланчии хотелось согреть их, безотчетно, но Мукуро мог заставить его, а раз не заставлял – значит, не хотел, чтобы его трогали. Отвлекать его было страшно. Фургон мог сорваться с дороги, а Ланчия не желал смерти никому, кроме себя. Он уже почти привык подчиняться воле чего-то большего.  
– Смотри, – велел Мукуро.  
Снег действительно был красный. Это заходило солнце, окрашивая снежные вершины в багряный румянец. Он был нежным и золотистым, но Ланчия знал, как обманчива нежность. Наступала ночь, а в ночи проливается кровь.  
Мукуро вывел их из тьмы на свет, а теперь снова вел во тьму.


	5. Горячий

Они ждали его, затаив дыхание; и он вышел, будто Иисус, бредущий по воде – легче пера, прозрачней света, едва проминая снег.  
Вышел, а потом качнулся и начал падать.  
Кен неуклюже подхватил его под живот – иначе Мукуро разбился бы на тысячу осколков, так им казалось, когда мороз схватил его мокрую от раствора кожу, его одежду, волосы, превращая в хрупкое стекло. В тонкий слой фарфора, покрывающий куклу; уронишь ее – и фарфор пойдет трещинами, а потом начнет осыпаться и обнажит нутро.  
Они тащили его в вертолет, как куклу, боясь сломать. Никто не решался представлять, как он полз по бесконечной спиральной лестнице, что тянулась по внутренней стене горы от самого дна к вершине; наверное, карабкался на четвереньках, цепляясь ногтями за камни; а может, просто взлетел. Никто никогда не узнает.  
ММ ругалась с Франом, но стрекот винтов заглушал их голоса. Вертолет ленивой мухой всплыл в воздух, поднимая снежный буран. Мукуро укутали в нагретые одеяла, только веки дрожали, оттаивая, и Чикуса бережно держал его голову на коленях, чтобы не повредить шею.  
Губы Мукуро вдруг шевельнулись. Он сказал что-то беззвучно – все они казались беззвучными в этом вертолете, – ММ сбилась на полуслове и потянулась к шепчущему рту, подставляя ухо. Глупая. Сквозь такой грохот разве что-то разберешь.  
Только Чикуса все равно знал, что говорит Мукуро.  
«Горячий», – вот, что он говорил. – «Горячий».  
Давнее воспоминание вставало перед полуслепыми глазами Чикусы, будто причудливый сон. Они выходят – выползают, выкарабкиваются змеиными тропами, готовыми раздробить им кости, – наружу; вверху пасмурное небо, набрякшее метелью, под ногами ничего – только беспредельные снежные горы, пустые, словно глаза мертвого животного. Свобода и смерть в единстве, тоскливая вечность, полезть в которую решится только чокнутый, отчаявшийся, как все они.  
Кен, пожирающий снег, полумертвая от холода ММ, сам он, немой и оглушенный, – и Мукуро, который босиком выходит на снежный наст, и кажется, держится легко, как перышко.  
– Горячий, – говорит Мукуро со странной, почти изумленной улыбкой. – Я думал, он холодный.  
Мукуро тоже никогда не видел снега. Эстранео выводили их на прогулку в огромный ботанический сад – поначалу казалось, что вокруг раскинулся целый мир, но чем больше они взрослели, тем явственней проступали стеклянные своды теплиц, подпиравшие десятки метров земли над их головами. Сады грело искусственное солнце; в них пели искусственные птицы. Воздух был так чист, что звенел от стерильности. Стерильными были лепестки цветов, нежная жирная почва, озерца в каменных берегах, отражавшие стальные перекрытия. Там не шли дожди и не падал снег.  
А потом Мукуро ушел – в благодатный, теплый маленький город, где о снеге гуляли только небылицы. Они читали в книгах, что снег холодный. Они думали, что стоит коснуться снега, как твое сердце заледенеет и разобьется на кусочки. Даже Мукуро не знал, что холод может обжигать.  
Не думал, что однажды его собственное тело окажется холоднее снега.  
– Фу, – проворчала ММ, отряхивая капюшон и разбрызгивая во все стороны капли. – Мокро!  
– Не тряси на меня, дура, – моментально заныл Фран.  
Пока они добирались сюда, Кен рассказал Франу, как они удирали из Вендиче первый раз. Фран не сводил с маленького прямоугольного окошка вертолета тоскливых глаз, а потом долго и занудно рассуждал, что снег – чистый, будто нетронутый лист, и даже нарисовал несколько иллюзорных, поражающих воображение своей абсурдностью картин. Они все еще были там, медленно таяли в лучах разгорающегося солнца, рассеивались, как туман. Чикуса проводил их взглядом, сколько выдерживали глаза.  
Восход казался ему кровавым. Наверное, из-за дурацких иллюзий – в них было слишком много красного.


End file.
